All Good Happened Because of a Bad TeacherParent Conference
by Good Idea
Summary: Just a short story fanfiction of the TV show (Danny Phantom) I liked. So anyway Danny's parents and teacher are discussing Danny's attitude with Mr. Lancer when Danny "Phantom" crashes in! Now it's pretty much gets Vlad up another one of his plots, a bet between the Fentons and Phantom, and the arrival of the Masters' Blasters. Takes place after D-stablized. No Phantom Planet.
Mr. Lancer walked up to Danny and decided to tell him about how evil he was.

"Mr. Fenton, due to your lack of participation and absences in class, I have informed your parents about a parent teacher conference to discuss this trending irresponsibility," and with that happy-go-lucky message Mr. Lancer stalked off to go depress some other non- A- lister slacker.

" _Irresponsible_! I'm irresponsible because I'm responsible!" The poor teen yelled to the heavens.

His two friends Tucker and Sam both shot Mr. Lancer's retreating form dirty looks, then sent Danny sympathetic glances. You see they both knew that Danny was really Amity Park's teen super ghost hero. Well half ghost, but the public didn't know that. Or his parents. They both knew that Danny had lots of stress going on already between saving the town with barely any time for his chores or homework school bullies and teachers never made anything easier.

"Chill dude. The worst that can happen is getting expelled. No wait. That's a good thing." This earned Tucker two glares from two teens.

"Don't listen to him Danny. You are not going to get expelled. They'll probably just tell you to work harder and all that other garbage parents tell their kids to do."

Danny was seriously considering overshadowing his parents by duplicating into two Danny's, one possessing each parent, but the problem was that he hadn't perfected duplicating and would drain him too much. Besides after stabilizing Dani, his ghostly female clone whom he calls his "cousin", with the help of Valerie, his parents had created the "Fenton Overshadowed Stopper" which in other words was bad for Danny trying to take over his parents' bodies because it was supposed to melt a ghost possessing a person wearing the accursed badge. And his parents wore them all the time since they were made.

When Danny got home after his detention for no homework, "skipping class", and "trying to beat up Dash" which was really the other way around he found his parents were not home.

 _Looks like they're at Mr. Lancer's report of doom._ Thought Danny miserably. He was sure Mr. Lancer would make it seem like he was a terrible student when he was really an excellent kid who was trying to do what was right. It wasn't fair he should be punished for it.

That was when his ghost sense interrupted him from his frustrating thoughts. He quickly went ghost, allowing the cool, bluish-white bands to transform him into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

As he flew into the blue sky, he frowned as he realized there wasn't a ghost in sight. Just Valerie. Honestly he tries to tell her it was an accident he made her dad lose his job and she comes at him in a red suit and guns blazing! Danny did not want to fight her so he tried to fly away fast.

"Freeze Phantom! I just want to talk." This stunned Danny so much he nearly forgot how to fly.

"Don't you shoot first and ask questions never?"

Ignoring the rude question, Valerie said, "I want to talk to you about Vlad Masters/Plasmius whatever he calls himself."

Danny blinked in surprise. "You know he's half ghost?"

"Yes now give me some information before I change my mind about not shooting you!"

So Danny explained how Vlad had stolen by overshadowing rich people or his invisible robberies, overshadowing the voters, manipulating people, and other crimes Vlad committed, but not the whole marrying Maddie and kill Jack thing or the fact that Dani is really his clone, but enough to make Valerie get the basic idea.

" Truce?" Valerie questioned.

"Agreed." Danny answered.

As soon as Valerie left, Danny was about to go home when Klemper appeared.

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper asked in that annoying voice of his.

"Umm…no." Danny replied. He was seriously sick of the annoying ghosts who thought they have the power to rule the world cough, Box Ghost, cough, but really don't.

Klemper began to tear up and started to use that freeze blast of his which froze some kid's ball and made him cry.

"Dude, you need to chill out." Danny said as he sent a green blast at Klemper. Klemper was hit and Danny started to suck him in the Fenton Thermos, but not before Klemper some how managed to get a lucky ice shot at Danny that sent him flying toward Casper high right after Klemper made his way into the thermos.

When Danny was having his battle, Mr. Lancer, Maddie, and Jack were conferencing about, well, Danny.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, when Daniel first stepped into class he seemed like a student with so much potential. Now he is a complete slacker. He hardly turns in his homework, he skips class to go to the 'bathroom', which I don't really believe, but I have seen students who at first seem brilliant and then become slackers. However they talk back, seem to associate with gangs, even take drugs, but Daniel is not rude whenever he is punished nor does he seem to be doing anything criminal. Also when I gave him the retest, he proved that if he studies he could accomplish much of his work properly."

"That's not our son! That's a ghost!" I'll let you guess who said that.

"But what if he's not possessed? What if we accidentally hurt him?" Maddie questioned worriedly.

"The Fenton Overshadowed Stopper doesn't hurt humans. We'll melt the ghost right out of him!" Jack stated rather loudly I might add.

Lancer coughed and the two parents snapped back to reality." I don't think he is overshadowed Mr. Fenton. His friends and sister seem to know what is going on and is obviously covering for him. Mr. Foley may not be very responsible, but Jasmine and Samantha are, and would never allow anything horrible to happen to Daniel. If he was in danger they would come seeking some professional help."

Oh if he knew.

It was then that Danny crashed into the window… as Danny "Phantom".

Three things happened.

"To Kill a Mockingbird!"/ "Ghost!" Mr. Lancer/Jack yelled.

Maddie whipped out some kind of anti-ectoplasm gun.

And finally, poor Danny tried to explain what happened. "Wait there was this ghost and I managed to suck him in the Fenton Thermos after he blasted me here and yeah."

"You stole our technology!" Maddie accused ferociously.

The poor innocent bystander Mr. Lancer was the only one who thought, _what kind of idiot ghost would break into a ghost hunter house?_ Phantom had shown signs of being quite intelligent not what the kids would call a "moron".

Suddenly Danny, Jack, Maddie, and Mr. Lancer became aware that reporters (when did they get here?) were getting everything on film.

Danny was really tired of the media, his parents, Mr. Lancer, the A-listers, and the ghosts put his ghost/human half down all the time. Why couldn't they just mind their own business and leave him alone.

Danny snapped back, "That thing hit me in the face when Jack said something about turning his back on ghosts. The whole mayor incident was when an evil ghost possessed the mayor; didn't you notice his eyes glowed red, that he had me in a headlock, or that he was smirking. I never tried to hold someone hostage, but I'm pretty sure they don't look happy when they're being kidnapped. And I shot at you two because I thought you were overshadowed because the other so-called "ghostkateers" were possessed. And the time when I stole it was because the Circus Gothica guy, Freakshow, had a ghost mind controlling scepter thing, he was found with the stolen goods, didn't you notice my eyes were red instead of green, and why didn't stop to wonder how he got what, four-five ghosts to do his job. Or on Christmas when the presents were taken by another ghost who was trying to mess with me. Every ghost has a different ecto-signature and if you bothered to check you would have found it wasn't my signature. Or when a ghost impersonated your son when you thought I stole his face. But, no! You were so blinded by your hatred of me that you didn't stop to think anything else except destroying me 'molecule by molecule' or 'dissection' and neither of those options sounds appealing. You know I've got other things to do, but I prioritize the safety of others before what I want even when everyone thought I was the criminal."

By the time Danny had finished his rant Jack recovered from shock enough to snap back "You're a ghost! Sooner or later you'll strike."

"Even what you say is true, then you should tell us what is so important that you do. If you don't then that proves you have something to hide!" Maddie triumphantly stated.

"Everyone has secrets!" Danny protested in frustration. "And if you think you can do a better job ghost hunting then be my guest. You wouldn't last a week!"

"And if we do? And we can." Maddie answered proudly.

"How about a bet?" Asked Danny.

"If we can last a week then you have to leave Amity Park to proper human ghost hunters. And if you go back on your word we can hunt you as much as we like." Maddie and Jack decided.

"Okay, but if you can't last a week then you have to agree to quit hunting me. Oh and I'm not allowed to fight ghosts, but I can save lives if you are unable to reach them in time. And you can't team up with other ghosts (as if you will). Deal?"

"Deal!" Yelled Maddie and Jack.

As Danny flew away with the reporters staring after, he wondered if making the bet was because of irrational anger or if he knew what he had been talking about.

As Vlad watched the news he found interest in the family's bet. He at last found a way to make sure Daniel never ghost hunted again which left him room to kill Jack, marry Maddie, and have Daniel as his apprentice half ghost son. But the buffoon, Jack would never be able to win this bet. And as brilliant Maddie was, she was not as great as her son. No he would need to come up with an idea that would cheat his way into stopping Daniel's hero duties. He could always pay the ghosts to pretend to lose, but he was sure that the ghosts would not take the chance at being destroyed "molecule by molecule" or "dissection" and not to mention he couldn't pay every ghost because if word leaked out the ghosts would demand the money to pretend to lose. And Valerie recently attacked him this morning having found out his secret, so she was out. No he needed capable humans. But there was no one good no matter how professional they seem. Or he needed capable ghosts who appear to be human. A plan formed in his mind. He remembered the greedy trio of ghosts who defeated many ghosts and could take on a human form. Oh yes. He would succeed.

Mayor Masters walked up to the podium the next day. He was practically beaming inside. He knew what to do. He had gotten a sample of Daniel's cryokinesis while he slept night after the bet was made. He was doing something like what Penelope Spectra had done when she was Casper's guidance counselor. Making the temperature cold enough to guise Daniel's ghost sense. Everyone could see their breath and would continue to see it for the whole week until the bet was over. This would lead Team Phantom away from suspicions from his ghost team morphed as humans.

"Thank you all for attending. As you have possibly all heard of the bet between the Fentons and Phantom. I have decided to further the interest of this bet."

Excitement spread in the crowd. Only four felt dread rise. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were sure that nothing good could come of this.

"If Phantom wins the bet I will agree to outlaw hunting him. This would mean that no ghost hunter will be able to attack him without getting in trouble with the law."

Danny felt a spark of hope, but Sam who noticed her friend's expression replied, "Don't be crushed by the catch. There is no way Vlad has any good intensions." Danny felt the familiar dread rise again.

"However to give the Fentons their due advantage in this game, I found some perfectly useful ghost hunters to assist them in the bet. Phantom said nothing against other human ghost hunters after all."

Horror spread through the four teens turning their insides to ice. Of course Vlad would have found some loophole. But they calmed down as they remembered "the best known were not the best".

"May I present to you Masters' Blasters!" Vlad said rather dramatically as two young men and a young lady all in style matching red, black, and gray jumpsuits arrived on stage. The girl had red hair in a ponytail and called herself Vid. The brawnier boy had spiked blonde hair in a ponytail much like Vlad and was named Thrash. And finally the boy with freckles and a hat was called Download. Of course they were really ghosts, but the public didn't need to know _that_ specific detail.

Just before the conference was over, it was Vortex who decided to attack. _Perfect_ , thought Vlad. This was an excellent opportunity to demonstrate the Masters' Blasters skills. People screamed, Jack yelled the usual; "Ghost!" and Vlad yelled at the crowed to let his team handle this one themselves.

The trio jumped into their signature-floating car and rode to the storm himself. Vortex tried to electrocute the mobile, but the team activated a force field that caused the bolt to bounce back to the weather ghost severely weakening him. Then two of the Masters' Blasters jumped out the window on each side grabbing the rain slicked perfectly smooth top of the car with one hand and performed an extraordinary display of flipping as their bodies as they jumped and landed at the mobiles top perfectly without slipping slightly of losing balance as the car flew pretty fast in the air. This got them many "Oohs" and "Ahhs" from the spectators below.

Taking out their Anti-Ecto guns, they wasted no time at all shooting the already weakened ghost. After, the boy, Download, stuck his head and hand out the window and sucked the ghost into the gauntlet on his wrist. Oh, did I mention no property damage.

"Masters' Blasters stop disasters!" the team cried while striking poses.

Everyone was impressed; including Maddie and Jack. The ghost had registered on the scanner as a 7.9 on the Ecto-Power level monitor out of 10. Pariah Dark was a 9.6. Yet the three had beaten the ghost so effortlessly. The Fentons quickly announced this and made the public praise the Masters' Blasters even more. The only ones who were not happy were Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. They felt that the newbies had done a little too well on their first time. They wondered if Vlad had muted them but they quickly shot that thought down. Vlad would never be able to make three teens quiet. So they agreed to keep a sharp eye on them. They never suspected anything about Danny's ghost sense because last time it was disguised it happened inside a building with an on AC. This was out in the open, Vlad didn't have the power to control the weather, and Vortex's powers were neutralized. No, they had no clue.

Two days went by since the Masters' Blasters first appeared. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary other than the cold temperature. By now the Team had their own merchandise being sold and were rocketing out of the stores.

Poor Danny felt so depressed. Sure he had time to do his homework, get his much needed at least four hours of sleep (because he is a halfa and needs less sleep than a regular human), hang out with his friends, not get home late, and not have to worry about his parents taking him to the doctor for mysterious injuries and finding out his 30 seconds 92 heart beats and no pulse the rest of the minute, that his breathing his less than regular, and his hypothermic temperatures, but he felt that no one appreciated what he did for them before the Masters' Blasters arrived. Now the people who were not "phans" openly spoke about how useless he was and the "phans" never said anything to quiet them and never spoke about Danny "Phantom" either. Even Paulina quit chasing after the "Ghost Boy" when Thrash saved her from Prince Aragon.

Only Sam, Tucker, and Jazz supported Danny. They were the ones to remember that he was hero first. They tried to remind everyone else that too, but being the mostly the school losers, they pretty much had no say in the matter in everyone else's' view.

Danny was honestly worried about losing. He wanted his parents to learn something not give them a reason to hate him more.

Jazz sat alone thinking in her room after school. Those _Masters' Blasters seem to be as acrobatic and flexible as ghosts…_ And then it dawned on her. Naturally Vlad could spare some money on three extra ghosts. She remembered Amorpho and Penelope Spectra who were both ghosts that could shape shift into a human form. Could those really be disguised ghosts? Danny's ghost sense did not seem to go off because it was disguised by his and everyone's breath. She noticed Danny and his two best friends walk by her room and called them over. She quickly explained her theory.

"But that wouldn't explain why everyone can see their breaths. The timing is too perfect with the time the Masters' Blasters appeared." Sam pointed out.

"Vortex appeared. What if that thing he was sucked into did not really neutralize his powers?" Jazz mused.

"But then his powers would have still read active on that scanner." Tucker replied.

Jazz felt frustrated. She wanted so badly for her theory to be true. But then she had an idea. "Maybe some other ghost is causing this weather. If so the scanner will pick up the energy."

As they made their way down to the lab the four teens were shocked at what the scanner read. Especially Danny. "It says that my powers are active! But I'm not even using them!" Danny said.

"Maybe it's like when Vlad tried to have a mid-morph sample. He must have took a sample of your ice powers and used it to turn the weather cold." Tucker thought aloud.

"Then we need to prove to the public they're really ghosts." Another idea hit Jazz as she said that.

After Jazz called her parents, she told them they should invent some kind of smaller portable version of the device that would make a ghost lose its' powers.

Maddie and Jack thrilled at the idea, agreed.

That was when Jazz told the trio her plan. It was so simple, but it was so brilliant. Vlad was not the only one who could manipulate people by just speaking.

Vlad, the media, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, the Masters' Blasters, Undergrowth, and a crowd were all at City Hall. Oh don't forget the Fenton Ecto Power Loser was with Jazz after she "borrowed" it from the lab before leaving for the conference.

Perfect.

One again it was the Masters' Blasters in action time, but Jazz quickly fired the device at them, neutralizing their powers, and basically turning them back to their ghost forms. She also shot at Undergrowth too.

The crowd gasped as the Masters' Blasters turned green and glowing. They grew ghostly tails too.

Maddie and Jack quickly took out their weapons, but this was pointless because the three ghosts were all powerless anyway.

And this was all on live TV.

It was time for part two of the plan.

Jazz yelled, "They're really ghosts. The bet was no ghosts allowed to help. They must have disguised themselves as humans to get rid of Danny Phantom and takeover the world!"

The crowd gasped, horrified at the idea of having no one to save them when Danny Phantom was gone.

"Mr. Masters how could you hire evil ghosts?" asked Sam.

This time the crowd glared at Vlad, thinking he was part of the scheme.

"I didn't know!" Vlad yelled desperately trying to sway the spectators.

"But you didn't have a reaction when they were revealed! The Fentons took out their weapons ready to save the town, but you didn't run or scream even when the evil ghosts were close enough to kill you!" Tucker answered in fake, but convincing horror.

The crown gasped _again_ this time terrified of their mayor.

"You must have done it to get rid of Danny Phantom! Unless your willing to agree outlaw shooting him then that means you must be planning something!" Danny said using the same tone as Tucker.

Most of the crowd began to yell agreements. The plan was about forcing Vlad into a situation he couldn't just use his powers against it. And it was working. If Vlad didn't agree to Team Phantom's terms, he would look like some kind of criminal in the eyes of the public. And when Danny had explained his "crimes" with evidence on live TV the day the bet was made, he got more supporters. Now 97% of the _world_ was phans.

"You know, since I accidentally hired evil ghosts, I will agree to make hunting him illegal as an apology! They tricked me just as they tricked you! We all thought they were ordinary humans and they lied to you and me! So because of this mistake I will outlaw hunting Phantom!" Vlad yelled with fake shock in hopes of crushing the damage to his reputation.

So after Vlad's failure, the Danny "Phantom" offered the Fentons a chance to use the rest of the week to continue the bet even though they had unwanted help. However the bet was altered into a friendly game where Danny wouldn't have to leave if he lost as an apology from Maddie and Jack for breaking their part of the deal even though it was not their fault.

So for the last three and a half days it was just the Fentons and other ghost hunters saving the day, but the town was barely holding itself together by the time the altered bet was done.

Danny went back to his normal daily activities with a truce with his parents, not because of Vlad's new law about not hunting his ghost half, but because they finally realized how helpful, Danny "Phantom" truly was.

 **Yeah so I'm new at writing so it's not that good, but I hope you liked it anyway!**


End file.
